fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue Rook
Welcome Hi Blue Rook, welcome to the Firefly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tohoku-class cruiser page. Here's a wiki tip for you — you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the and the simplified ruleset for more tricks and advice, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 17:50, 27 April 2010 2010 September hey whats up :D Beamonde (talk) 19:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : Heya there Beamonde! Thanks for adding those screencaps for the reaver ship I wrote about. You will be happy to know that when the ship reappears later in the episode, there are some really amazing daylight shots you can get if you're interested (during the low atmo pursuit and the crazy Ivan maneuver). Blue Rook (talk) 20:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for info on the images also i will try to work on the daylight shots for the Reaver ship Beamonde (talk) 17:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing i will help. Beamonde (talk) 14:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) images Sure thing i will help. If ther is anything else please let me know. Beamonde (talk) 14:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Permission to Help Hey, I'm just wondering if it's okay with you guys if I spruce up the main page and maybe reorganize the navigation bar? Also, what would you think about a new skin? Let me know ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Help with Shadow Thank you. Can you help me with Shadow's page it didn't have an infobox and I'm not very familiar to this wikis format.--Ant2242 (talk) 01:48, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Was actually trying to update Summer Glau on the Arrow wiki, decided to share info both ways. RobertPeaceLion (talk) 16:39, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RobertPeaceLion 9.1 Support vote hi mr blue rook what we have to first is to first see among the outsider members what are they saying about this page thank you.Markrain (talk) 06:08, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blue Rook, Does this wiki have any partner wikis or the like? If so, would you consider adding the Firefly Online Game Wiki? It would be very much appreciated. http://fireflyonline.wikia.com/ AlphaE3 (talk) 21:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) It's Never Easy merge Please merge Serenity (comic) and Serenity: It's Never Easy. The two comics are one and the same; the confusion results from a cover that doesn't include the full title. DarthKnah (talk) 21:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I've added all of the pertinent information to Serenity (comic). Please delete the current Serenity: It's Never Easy, and then rename Serenity (comic) to Serenity: It's Never Easy. DarthKnah (talk) 04:33, September 3, 2015 (UTC) : I have updated the page and the previous redirect so that they now point to Serenity (comic). —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:26, January 1, 2016 (UTC) added suggestion for gallery Here is a suggestion for episdoe 2 gallery of rogues http://firefly.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_Niska_henchman Linnix (talk) 04:29, September 24, 2016 (UTC) : Howdy there! It looks like he is already present. If you cannot see him, it might have something to do with the sizing of the screen. On my screen he is a bit cut off. Blue Rook (talk) 05:10, September 28, 2016 (UTC)